


wipe your tears (i'll always come home)

by AsterChonk0



Series: communication. [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Perma-Death? yeet it out the window, What Have I Done, i can't tag, my au bitches, no beta we die like new milo™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterChonk0/pseuds/AsterChonk0
Summary: His blue eyes, so similar to Phil’s and yet so different, shift to him and he smiles a genuine smile, the one he hadn’t seen in a while, the one he wishes would always remain on his brother’s face.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: communication. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048870
Comments: 10
Kudos: 180





	wipe your tears (i'll always come home)

**Author's Note:**

> i apologise for the lack o me but i'm having midterms from tuesday. pog :')
> 
> I PROMISE THAT THIS IS ALL WRITTEN I PROMISE

For anyone who’s known him for all his life, they would know that Tommy knows floriography really well. 

Phil and Techno found out through Wilbur one day, when Tommy was only 10. Techno and Wilbur wanted to get a bouquet for Phil and Tommy tagged along; he was adopted only a month ago, but he was willing to make an effort to please Phil.

They’d let Tommy pick out the flowers because he was the youngest and the newest addition to the family, and he’d spent a good while picking out flowers. In the end, the bouquet had consisted of pink roses and red chrysanthemums, along with a single yarrow that sat in the midst of the colorful flowers. Phil had cried with joy and happiness at the fact that they’d bought him something altogether (though this was more of Tommy’s present to Phil; Wil had gotten him a new literature book and Techno had gotten a sheath for his sword.) 

Wilbur had told Phil and Techno when Tommy was out of earshot, gone to get a box Wilbur had requested.

“Tommy knows flower language,” he tells Phil like a child who’s happy that Christmas came early. “His mum was a florist.” 

Techno was sitting on the chair, fiddling with his present for Phil, and his ears perked at the small bit of information. 

Except it wasn’t small. 

Tommy would use this to communicate with them on particularly bad days, when he would refuse to speak with anyone. They’d bring him flowers meaning it’s okay and i love you and he would laugh because sometimes Techno would buy flowers that would indirectly say fuck me and hand them to Wilbur, who would be confused as to why both his brothers were laughing at him. 

(He still doesn’t know why yet. Neither does Phil. It’s their inside joke.)

Years go by, and Tommy uses this skill as best as he can. Sometimes there would be red carnations left for Techno to see on his desk when he’d return from long trips, sometimes Wilbur’s beanie would be full of yellow tulips, and sometimes Phil would roam around wearing a flower crown that was made out of red roses and magenta lilacs. 

Even with the weight of a nation on his back, Tommy would always send flowers, a different one each time. He would get him flowers everyday when he’d come to their aid on the SMP.

The last flower he’d gotten from his brother was a good while ago. 

It was a yellow rose. He wasn’t dumb.

Now, with the new government not wanting him here, he travels with Phil, and he settles down in one of his bases. Phil visits New L’Manberg and tries to get Tommy’s co-ords, but Dream is insistent on keeping them a secret. Ghostbur visits them, and he’s sad for Tommy because his blue doesn’t work well for the boy, and Techno feels something inside him break slightly. 

Then, the day Phil decides he wants to visit Tubbo and harass ask him for Tommy’s co-ords, the day Techno is alone and wants to grind for more netherite, is the day the message appears on his communicator, and his heart drops. 

[TommyInnit tried to swim in lava.]

Techno had rushed to New L’Manberg as quickly as he could, looking for Phil frantically. He spots him talking with Ranboo, and his eyes are a bit too wide and he leans towards Ranboo for support. 

Techno softly announces his presence and Phil doesn’t think twice, he lunges for his only alive son and cries. His body shakes violently and Techno hugs him awkwardly. 

He’s glad he’s wearing his mask.

He takes Phil home, who’s still crying and it isn’t until he reaches home does he start to cry in rage. 

He yells at the walls, throws pillows around and silently curls on the floor, still crying. 

The voices were equally angered; _Blood, Blood, Dream, it’s his fault, Blood for the Blood God, he killed Tommy, E_

Ghostbur shows up the next day, happy and wanting to drag both Phil and Techno out to see something.

“Not today, Wil,” Phil monotonously mumbles. 

He frowns. “But you’ll be happier! I promise.”

He doesn’t get a response. 

Ghostbur comes back with something in his hands. “Why are you sad?,” he asks. 

“Because my son’s dead,” he replies.

“No he isn’t,” Ghostbur smiles. Techno rolls his eyes.

He doesn’t get a response back, so he carefully places the object he holds in his hands next to Phil, who doesn’t see them because he has his back turned towards them. 

There sitting next to Phil was a flower crown, made of red roses and magenta lilacs intertwined. To anyone else, this would seem mundane, regular, but to them, they were Phil’s flowers. 

Techno rushes outside, and god dammit why was he panicking so bad from a flower crown? He sees a boy who’s translucent and slightly corporeal, messing with the flowers in his hand (daffodils and poppies) into a flower crown. He doesn’t take notice of the door banging open, but he does turn when Techno mutters his name. 

His blue eyes, so similar to Phil’s and yet so different, shift to him and he smiles a genuine smile, the one he hadn’t seen in a while, the one he wishes would always remain on his brother’s face. 

_Tommy, He’s alive?, GhostInnit, Flowers, E, Can’t speak?, Lava, Blood_

Tommy gets up and hands him the flower crown over, and he gladfully accepts it, placing it gently around his golden crown. He feels... giddy as he offers to take Tommy inside, something he hasn’t felt in the few months prior, in years. 

Tommy tilts his head in confusion when Techno leads him inside, but he doesn’t stop him.   
The atmosphere inside of the cottage is melancholic, with Phil now sitting up, holding, no, gently caressing the flower crown as if it was a newborn child. Tommy stops seven steps before his father, and Techno moves to sit next to him, slightly trying to nudge him to look up.

Phil paid no notice.

The flower petals started to slowly fall on the ground one by one. Ghostbur notices and gasps while he tries to grab at them. Techno looks at them mournfully.

Tommy takes this opportunity and starts to step forward cautiously, carefully; he’s keeping his guard up, Techno realises. 

Why is he keeping his guard up?

He gets close enough to Phil, and when the man doesn’t look up at him, he raises his hand, and gently puts it on his head. When Phil doesn’t react any further, mumbling for Ghostbur to stop it, Tommy starts to pet his head. 

Phil’s eyes shoot open, and he mutters a low, “what?...”, before turning to look up. 

His mouth hinges open slightly, tears starting to well up in his eyes again. “Tommy?,” he weakley whispers, and stands. 

Tommy scrambles back a few steps, and takes a deep breath before walking forward and hugging him. Phil’s wings rise before he lets himself earnestly cry and wraps his wings around his son, muttering, “you’re here, you’re here, oh Toms, I’m so sorry,” and Ghostbur smiles at Techno.

Phil and Tommy pull away, and Tommy pokes his index finger to Phil’s chest, before bringing them up to form a cross. Techno’s ears flick in confusion, but Phil laughs wetly. 

“I’m not,” Phil insists feebly but Tommy gives him a look. “I promise!”

Techno gets up in one fluid motion and hands Phil the flower crown that was discarded on the ground, who accepts it graciously. 

“Welcome home, Theseus,” Techno slightly smiles.

He laughs happily at Tommy’s grin, at Phil’s wings ruffling happily, at Ghostbur pulling them into a hug with a happy cry.

_Welcome home._

**Author's Note:**

> it wont lemme rich text >:V


End file.
